Defective Steven
by The Cowardly Christian
Summary: Beach city is deserted! Where did everyone go? Where did Steven go? The gems need to figure this out quick! Inspired by "Harry101uk"


Defective Steven

I OWN AND REGRET NOTHING!

…...

 **Subject #22: He failed the turret peer review**

Lars screamed as he was riddled with bullets...

 **Subject #24: He died before he hit the floor**

Harold Smiley finally lost his smile as he bleed to death before he hit the pavement..

 **Subject #25: She** ** _never_** **made it out alive**

Kiki's bloody hand can be seen poking out of a compactor...

 **And Subject #29: Died on the assembly line**

Barb chocked on her blood as the assembly line forcibly nailed incompatible cybertronics to her body...

 **You want to live? Don't hold your breath...**

Steven tries to struggle as his body is shackled to an operation table...

 **This isn't life. It's living death**

Steven watched in horror as a strange apparatus descended and began pointing mechanized instruments at him...

 **But not to fear; were most humane**

Steven begged and pleaded for ti to stop as the devices started cutting open his chest cavity...

 **You'll never be** ** _Yourself_** **again**

Steven could only watch helplessly as his organs were plucked out one by one...

 **Subject #44: He couldn't take it anymore**

Kevin suddenly found religion as he willingly jumped to his death...

 **Subject #46: The mechanic simply** ** _Couldn't_** **fix**

"I don't need a tune-up!" pleaded Mr. Fryman as the Engineer Core shoved pistons through his body and welded his flesh to circuit boards...

 **Subject #48: She perished from a gruesome fate**

Sadie never saw what crushed her to death...

 **And Robot #49: Simply ran** ** _right_** **out of time**

Onion watched as the timer reached Zero...

 **You want to live? Don't hold your breath...**

Steven cried out for someone, anyone to save him as the tubes lowered from the apparatus...

 **This isn't life. It's** ** _living death..._**

Steven whimpered as the tubes extended and stabbed his flesh...

 **But not to fear; were** ** _most_** **humane...**

Steven wanted to die! He begged to die!...

 **You'll never be** _ **Yourself**_ **again...**

The tubes kept sucking out his fluids...waited for him to regenerate...and then repeat...

 **Subject #62:** ** _All_** **she ever saw was blue**

Vidalia was wracked with horrible seizures. She foamed at the mouth as the "Blue screen of death" permanently flashed through her eyes...

 **Subject #63: Had an invalid** ** _5Er1aL-k3y_**

Greg universe? M-my name is G-greg(error) M-m-my name(error)my(error)Greg?(error) What's a G-greg?

 **Subject #65: He suffered a corrupted drive**

Mr. Maheswaran had long since stopped screaming. His body had long since been overclocked and wrecked. His mind had long since crashed...

 **And Subject #67: Found his way into Android Heaven**

Buck Dewey didn't know what to make of being a robot ghost...

 **You want to live? Don't hold your breath...**

For a brief moment Steven was overjoyed to see Connie, then the laser hit them both...

 **This isn't life. It's** ** _living death..._**

No! This was wrong! This wasn't Stevonie! This was something else! This was wrong! This was pain! This was hell!

 **But** ** _not_** **to fear; were** ** _most_** **humane...**

The blob that used to be two children tried to defuse, but the laser forced them to stay together...

 **You'll never be** ** _Yourself_** **again...**

The nightmare continued! More kids were forcibly fused to them! More pain!...

 **Us defective droids. All we know...**

 **Is how it feels, to be alone...**

 **Beyond repair, we sit and rust...**

 **Broken down, collecting dust!**

 **We never had the chance to prove...**

 **What it is we were built to do!**

 **Doomed to fail, the final nail...**

 **In the coffin, of eternal jail!**

 **You want to live? Don't hold your breath...**

 **This isn't life. It's** ** _living death..._**

 **But** ** _not t_** **o fear; were** ** _most_** **humane...**

 **You'll never be Yourself again...**

Steven was split down the middle...

 **You'll never be** ** _Yourself_** **again...**

Steven was ripped to pieces and put in separate containers

 **You'll** ** _never_** **be** ** _Yourself_** **again...**

He was electrocuted until he foamed blood. They then wait for regeneration...Then repeat...

 **You'll** ** _never_** **be** ** _Yourself_** ** _again_** **...**

… **...**

The tape finally ended.

The crystal Gems gaped in horror at the images they had just witnessed...

…...

TO BE CONTINUED?

 **Inspired by Harry101uk**

 **Also don't forget to give a shout out to my mom's birthday story on my page!**

 **AN: I know it says "in-progress" but really I just don't like boxing myself into a corner. For now this is more of a one-shot that I might continue one day...but probably won't.**

 **But, hey. Feel free to use whatever elements you want from this, if you want! Or maybe give me ideas?**

 **Love me, flame me, review me**


End file.
